Fantasia
Fantasia er en Disney-tegnefilm fra 1940, bestående af otte animerede sekvenser med hver sin historie, som uden dialog ledsager otte klassiske musikstykker. Hver af de otte animerede sekvenser indledes af en fortæller, som optræder sammen med orkesteret i normalt filmede sekvenser (dvs. ikke tegnet/animeret); i en af disse optræder dog også filmens lydspor. Fantasia hører blandt Walt Disneys mest nyskabende og enestående tegnefilm – bl.a. var det den første film med stereolyd. Alligevel blev den oprindeligt en økonomisk fiasko, svigtet af både det finkulturelle koncertpublikum og Disneys normale familiepublikum. Walt Disney var sønderknust og droppede sine planer om jævnligt at føje nye sekvenser til filmen. I dag er Fantasia dog anerkendt som et af Disney-studiets største præstationer, en unik, kunstnerisk milepæl ikke blot som tegnefilm men i filmhistorien som helhed. I 1999 fulgte en fortsættelse, Fantasia 2000, hvor Troldmandens lærling-sekvensen fra den oprindelige film optræder blandt helt nye sekvenser. Historien bag Disney får allerede i 1938 en idé om at lave en tegnefilm baseret på historien om "Troldmandens Lærling", hvor Paul Dukas´ musik af samme navn skulle akkompagner filmen. En dag hvor Disney sidder ved en restaurant og drikker en kop kaffe, møder han tilfældigvis dirigenten Leopold Stokowsti. Disney fortæller, at han er en stor beundrer af hans arbejde, men det skulle vise sig at beundringen var gensidig. De to falder i snak og Disney fortæller om sin idé med "Troldmandens Lærling", hvilket Stokowski synes godt om, og han tilbyder nu sin hjælp sammen med sit orkester. Dette skulle vise sig at være et godt samarbejde, hvilket resulterede i at Stokowsti foreslår dem at lave en hel spillefilm som en koncert, som Disney også er begejstret for. De to herrer går sammen og beslutter hvilken musik der skal benyttes og Stokowsti giver også filmens dens navn. Indhold Sekvenserne i Fantasia er meget forskellige fra hinanden og lader sig vanskeligt beskrive samlet. Derfor vil de herunder blive omtalt hver for sig. Sekvens 1: Toccata og fuga i d-mol af Johann Sebastian Bach Denne sekvens starter som en almindelig koncertoptagelse med The Philadelphia Orchestra dirigeret af Leopold Stokowski. Men gradvis forvandler sekvensen sig til en animeret leg med former og farver, der benytter både figurative (fx violinbuer) og abstrakte afspejlinger af musikken. Sekvensen blev designet af bl.a. Oskar Fischinger, hvis ideer dog var lige et nummer for komplekse for Disney. Bachs Toccata og fuga i d-mol blev oprindeligt komponeret for orgel, men er her arrangeret for symfoniorkester af Leopold Stokowski (der i øvrigt arrangerede og dirigerede al filmens musik, som han også var med til at udvælge). Sekvens 2: Nøddeknækker-suiten af Pjotr Iljitj Tjajkovskij Et lille fepige vækker et naturlandskab til live. Syv paddehatte danser en kinesisk dans. Blomster danser ballet på en vandflade. I vandet danser guldfiskene. En gruppe tidsler danser en russisk dans. Visne blade danser på vinden. Sekvens 3: Troldmandens lærling af Paul Dukas Mickey Mouse har hovedrollen som troldmandens lærling, der fortryller et kosteskaft, men mister kontrollen over situationen. Sekvensen blev oprindeligt lavet som selvstændig Silly Symphonies-kortfilm, men så fik Disney ideen til en længere film med sekvenser bygget over klassisk musik. Sekvensen optræder også i Fantasia 2000. Efter sekvensen løber Mickey Mouse op til dirigentpodiet og hilser på Stokowski. Sekvens 4: Sacre du printemps af Igor Stravinskij Dramatisk, men realistisk fremstilling af Jorden og livets skabelse fra stjernetåger, vulkanudbrud og floder af glødende lavatil de første primitive væsner, kulminerende i dinosaurernes æra med jordskælv, tørke og voldsomme kampe på liv og død. Da filmen blev lavet, var det stadigvæk ret kontroversielt at tænke på livets opståen som et resultat af naturkrafter frem for guddommelig skabelse. I årevis blev Stravinskij-sekvensen brugt i amerikanske skoler til at vise livets opståen. Stravinskij besøgte Disney-studiet, mens Fantasia var i produktion, og var oprindeligt begejstret over alle aspekter af projektet, men da filmen ikke umiddelbart blev den forventede succes, begyndte han at omtale Fantasia som et makværk, der havde ødelagt hans musik. Sekvens 5: Pastoralesymfonien af Ludwig van Beethoven Et besøg i antikkens Grækenland, befolket af mytologiske skabninger: Enhjørninge, kentaurer, flyvende heste (Pegasus), englebørn og to af Olympens guder: Vinguden Selenus/Bacchus (to figurer her forenet til én) og en skadefro, lynkastende Zeus. Det er filmens mest udskældte sekvens, idet dens nuttede stil ofte anses som uværdig både for græsk mytologi og Beethovens musik hans værk Pastoralesymfonien. Men for et børnepublikum hører Beethoven-sekvensen til filmens højdepunkter. De topløse kentaur-piger (designet af Freddy Moore) ville være utænkelige i en nutidig Disney-tegnefilm. Sekvens 6: Timernes dans af Amilcare Ponchielli En ballet-parodi danset med stor, komisk alvor af strudse, flodheste, elefanter og alligatorer. Sekvensen er opdelt i fire scener – morgen, dag, aften og nat – med hver sin gennemførte, grafiske design-ide, og udgør på mange områder et af filmens kunstneriske højdepunkter. Sekvensens animator Norman Ferguson er bedst kendt for sin animation af Pluto. Musikken er hentet fra et balletindslag i Ponchiellis opera La Gioconda (1876). Sekvens 7: En nat på Bloksbjerg af Modest Mussorgskij Kæmpedæmonen Chernobog vågner på sin bjergtinde og fremmaner en ekspressionistisk hærskare af skeletter, hekse og andre gespenster. Da en kirkeklokke varsler daggryet, forsvinder han tilbage ind i sin bjergtinde. Chernobog er ikke, som Disney-studiets pr-folk engang hævdede, baseret på filmoptagelser af Bela Lugosi, men på optagelser af figurens animator, Bill Tytla. Sekvens 8: Ave Maria af Franz Schubert Et religiøst optog af pilgrimme vandrer langsomt gennem et skovlandskab, der tager form af en katedral. Sekvensen er især berømt for sit meget lange, teknisk komplicerede slutskud, som tog ni fotografer tre døgn at filme med Disney-studiets enorme multiplane-kamera. Både Ave Maria-sekvensen og En nat på Bloksbjerg er designet af den danske kunstner Kay Nielsen. Slettede Sekvens "Clair de Lune" af Claude Debussy Oprindeligt var det tænkt, at Claire de Lune også skulle være en sekvens, som skulle optræde i filmen, men på grund af filmens længde besluttede Disney at fjerne denne sekvens. Sekvensen blev dog færdiggjort med orkester indspilning2, men aldrig brugt som den oprindeligt skulle, i stedet for blev animationen brugt i filmen Make Mine Music fra 1949 med navnet Blue Bayou. Tekniske noter Nye klipninger Fantasia har gennem årtierne været udsendt i adskillige versioner, idet Disney-studiet eksempelvis har fjernet to kentaur-figurer, der i dag ville blive betragtet som racistiske. I 1950'erne blev toppen og bunden af billedet fjernet for at få det til at passe med tidens nye, bredere filmformat. Nye musik indspilninger I 1990 blev musikken genindspillet med moderne lydteknik, men man er siden vendt tilbage til at bruge den oprindelige Stokowski-indspilning. Fantasound Disney var under de under de første indspilninger ikke tilfreds med monolyden, da han følte at det ikke gav den følelse som at side i en koncerts-sal. Han kom op med idéen at man skulle opsætte mikrofoner op forskelligt og lade dem optage hvert sektion i orkesteret i stereo, og derefter udsende lyden fra forskellige destinationer i højtalerne. Med ét slag havde Disney nu skabt en hel ny lyd-oplevelse som kaldte for "Fantasound", det som senere skulle vise at blive forgængeren til surround sound. Men på det tidspunkt filmen blev udgivet var der ikke mange biografer som havde det udstyr der skulle til for at man kunne opleve denne lyd fuldt ud, så derfor blev teknikken en kæmpe skuffelse dengang. Men senere hen har det vist sig at være langt forud for dens tid, da surround sound i dag er standard for biograf film. ar:فانتازيا de:Fantasia (1940) en:Fantasia es:Fantasía fr:Fantasia it:Fantasia ja:ファンタジア nl:Fantasia pl:Fantazja pt-br:Fantasia ru:Фантазия zh:幻想曲 (电影) Kategori:Film Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:Animation Kategori:1940